


River Flows in You

by liabaldacci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liabaldacci/pseuds/liabaldacci
Summary: A soft melody reached his ears. Bokuto opened his eyes and searched for the source, but it was nowhere to be seen. The voice was incredible, so relaxing and gentle, setting his soul at ease. He had to find the person signing. He needed more of this voice. He swam along to the tide, desperately searching, until he reached a taller waterfall, about four meters tall. Below, the river got larger and deeper – and quieter. Without a second thought, he stood up and jumped from the waterfall. The water was even colder, but it did nothing to awaken him from his trance.Unable to resurface, Bokuto noticed that the voice was coming from directly below him, beneath the water. That beautiful voice… calling to him. He dove further in, swimming on and on, deeper into a bottomless lake. The voice got closer as the water grew darker. As his vision blurred, a hand touched his face and a beautiful man appeared before him. His skin was honey with a cool undertone, features soft as a petal. His eyes were dark and deep and Bokuto lost himself in them.**In which Bokuto encounters a beautiful river creature.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	River Flows in You

“Remind me again why we let you drive?” Kuroo asked, clutching the car’s upper handle like his life depended on it.

“Because I’m an amazing driver,” Bokuto replied, taking a sharp turn that threw Kuroo against the door.

“You’re gonna get us killed!”

“Shut up! I’m trying to drive!”

“And doing a terrible job at it!”

The car came to an abrupt stop and Bokuto smiled. “We’re here!”

“Land! We’re safe at last!” Kuroo opened his door and threw himself onto the ground.

“You’re so dramatic,” Kenma mumbled and stepped out, eyes fixed on his PS Vita.

“Am not!” Kuroo pouted. “Bokuto’s just a terrible driver.”

“Oh hush. Let’s get our stuff inside so we can go drink.” Bokuto grabbed his backpack from the trunk and walked in.

This was going to be a nice vacation, Bokuto thought to himself as he made his way to his room, threw his bag in the corner and laid in bed. Some of Kuroo’s friends were staying in Caputera, same town as them, so they would get to party together quite often. It was exciting, sure, but also a bit scary. What if he didn’t get along with Kuroo’s friends?

“Kuroo said you should get ready,” Kenma said, poking his head in his room.

“Be out in a second.” Bokuto changed into swimming trunks and a shirt.

Upon stepping out he found Kuroo kissing all over Kenma’s disgusted face and decided to save the boy.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

Kenma took advantage of the distraction and extracted himself from Kuroo’s arms. “Yeah. Let’s.”

**

A few hours and bottles of beer later the alcohol was starting to hit and going for a swim seemed like a good idea. The water was cold as hell when Bokuto slid in, but he was too drunk to care. He leaned back and started floating on the water, the cool forest breeze caressing his face. It was perfect, if not for the loud music coming from where everyone was gathered. Bokuto swam further away, in search for some peace and quiet, for once.

A soft melody reached his ears. Bokuto opened his eyes and searched for the source, but it was nowhere to be seen. The voice was incredible, so relaxing and gentle, setting his soul at ease. He had to find the person signing. He needed more of this voice. He swam along to the tide, desperately searching, until he reached a taller waterfall, about four meters tall. Below, the river got larger and deeper – and quieter. Without a second thought, he stood up and jumped from the waterfall. The water was even colder, but it did nothing to awaken him from his trance.

Unable to resurface, Bokuto noticed that the voice was coming from directly below him, beneath the water. That beautiful voice… calling to him. He dove further in, swimming on and on, deeper into a bottomless lake. The voice got closer as the water grew darker. As his vision blurred, a hand touched his face and a beautiful man appeared before him. His skin was honey with a cool undertone, features soft as a petal. His eyes were dark and deep and Bokuto lost himself in them.

“You must be tired,” the alluring voice whispered. “Relax, take a deep breath.”

Bokuto did as he was told, inhaling all the air he could, unable to fathom the fact that there was none. Water filled his lungs, but he couldn’t bring himself to notice. All he wanted was to look at the beautiful man forever and with that in mind, his world went black.

**

“-kuto… Bokuto. Koutarou, wake up!”

When Bokuto squinted awake, it took a few seconds to realize that Kuroo was kneeling by his side. Everyone else from the party was standing around them in a circle, frowns tainting their usually carefree features. Kuroo looked the worst, hair sticking up in every direction and eyes wide and red. It looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Bokuto…” he whispered and let out a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. “You’re okay.”

“What happened?” Bokuto asked, sitting up slowly.

“Oi! Be careful!” Kuroo placed a hand on his back and helped him. “Do you not remember what happened?” Bokuto shook his head. “You jumped off a waterfall… and didn’t come up. We thought you had drowned.”

“What? Why would I do that?” Bokuto rubbed his face to get the water out of his eyes.

“Because you were drunk!” Kuroo said.

“Then… who saved me?” he asked, looking around.

“No one here… We were in the water looking for you and suddenly you appeared on the shore, unconscious.”

“Wow… I really don’t remember anything,” he said.

“How do you feel? Want to go back home?”

“Yeah…” Bokuto mumbled. “I’m fine but… I’m not in the mood to party anymore.”

**

Bokuto woke up with Kuroo not bothering to knock before stepping into his room. “Are you feeling better?”

“Y-Yeah.” Bokuto rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“We’re going out for dinner. You coming?”

“Of course. I need to get some food in this athlete’s body!” Bokuto chuckled and stood up.

“Sure. Athlete.” Kuroo snickered and left.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto yelled after him but got no response.

**

The bar was quite nice. Yellowish interior light lit up tables along the sidewalk. There were several snacks on the tables along with so many bottles of beer. One table sat Hinata and Kageyama, who had saved them a spot. As he sat down, Hinata turned to him with the brightest eyes.

“Bokuto-san! Are you okay? Are you feeling better? You nearly drowned today, are you sure you should be going out to drink?”

“I’m fine, Hinata-kun. But thanks for worrying. It takes a lot more than that to get me down!”

“Of course it does! Bokuto-san is amazing!” he laughed.

“Bokuto-san is amazing,” Kuroo mocked.

“Kuroo-san is amazing too! One of the best players I’ve ever seen,” Hinata declared proudly.

Kuroo choked on his beer, going red. “T-Thank you.”

Bokuto grabbed a glass and, against better judgement, started drinking. The night air was warm so nothing better than a cold glass of beer. No more than three glasses later, the doors of the establishment opened, inviting Bokuto to a vision of Heaven. Lev had brought someone with him, the most beautiful boy Bokuto had ever seen. His skin was honey with a cool undertone, his waist-long hair pitch black, and roundish almond-shaped eyes. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, rubbing his left arm with his right hand and keeping his eyes down. Bokuto had thoroughly forgotten how to breathe before such enthralling figure.

“Bokuto-san!” Lev called out and waved at him. Barely able to form words, Bokuto flashed him a smile and waved back. “Is it okay if Akaashi sits with you?” he asked.

“Akaashi?” he asked.

Lev placed his hand on the boy’s back and led him to their table. “Right. Sorry. This is Akaashi. We used to play together by the river when we were kids. He lives here in Caputera, so I invited him to come along,” he said. “He’s a bit shy so I thought it would be good for him to sit with someone who knows how to deal with shy people like Kenma.”

“Like… Kenma?” Bokuto repeated slowly. Akaashi had absolutely nothing to do with Kenma. Sure, Kenma was nice and cute but Akaashi looked like an actual angel.

Akaashi lifted his head and Bokuto’s world stopped spinning when their eyes met. There was so much in those eyes, from pain and sorrow to gentleness and wisdom. Akaashi was staring straight into his soul with those piercing chocolate brown eyes. To say Bokuto was speechless would be an epic understatement. A harsh pat on his back awakened him from his hypnotic state.

“Bokuto! Have you had too much to drink already?” Kuroo was laughing but his hand squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder as if to say, ‘get your act together, man’.

“Right,” Bokuto cleared his throat. “Of course he can sit with us. Come! Have a drink!” he smiled. Akaashi nodded and took a seat next to him. “So, Akaashi, tell us about yourself. How old are you? Are you in school? What college do you plan on going to?”

“Are you really going to start with an interrogation?” Kuroo shook his head and handed Akaashi a full glass of beer. “Here, let’s have a drink first.”

He was going insane. He was sure of it. He had definitely been alone for way too long. How on earth did he find attractive the way Akaashi drank beer? From the gracefulness with which he lifted the glass, to the way he wrapped his plump lips around it, to how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed it. It was unfair for someone to be so alluring. Bokuto snapped himself from his trance, downing a glass of beer in an instant. Kuroo choked on his drink and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Take it slow, man” he chuckled but Bokuto could hear the worry behind his smile.

“I’m fine.” He flashed his friend a smile as he poured himself another glass.

“If you say so.” Kuroo raised his glass and they toasted before downing another cup each.

A couple more glasses in, Kuroo was loose enough to bring Akaashi back into the conversation. “So, how old are you, Akaashi?”

“I’m seventeen, turning eighteen next month,” the beautiful boy replied.

“Do you have any idea what you want to do in college?” Kuroo asked.

“Can we like, not go into this subject?” Bokuto slurred and sipped on his beer.

“It’s a sensitive topic for him.” Kuroo was very bad at whispering because Bokuto could hear every word he said.

“We’re partying! What’s the point of talking about the future anyway? It’s gonna happen and there’s nothing we can do about it.” Bokuto placed his glass down on the table and stood up, walking into the bar.

“Sorry, he’s going through a hard time,” Kuroo said.

“It’s fine. I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Akaashi said and stood up, following Bokuto in.

It was a very simple bar, with a few fridges, a small kitchen and a counter in the corner. Bokuto was sitting on one of the bar stools, face in his hands. He felt someone’s presence next to him and, assuming it was Kuroo, didn’t even turn around to face it.

“I just wanna be alone for a while,” he whispered.

“Are you sure? Sometimes the last thing we need is being alone,” said the softest and most gentle voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“Akaashi!” He straightened up and looked at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “Sorry,” he deflated a bit remembering he had just told Akaashi to leave. “I thought you were someone else.”

“If you want to be alone, I’ll leave, but I thought you could use some company.” The long-haired boy sat down next to him.

“No… I think you’re right. The right company just might turn a bad situation around,” he whispered.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Bokuto only shook his head in response. “Then how about something stronger to drink and completely forget about it?”

That actually got a smile out of him. How could a stranger know him so well? Within seconds, two shots of quality Tequila were placed before him. He didn’t even take the salt, he just grabbed the glass and tipped, rejoicing as it burned its way down his throat, promising to erase his worries. He heard a small chuckle by his side followed by Akaashi’s glass clinking against the counter.

“You a fan of Tequila?” he asked, wrapping his lips around a slice of lime and sucking on it.

Bokuto’s heart started beating faster as the boy scrunched up his face in the most adorable way possible. There was definitely something wrong with him. Akaashi had just sucked on a fucking slice of lime and made an expression known as one of least attractive ones in the world. Still, Bokuto had to clench his jaw tight not to drool. Was this what they called ‘unconditional attraction’? Well, it sucked!

“Yeah,” Bokuto finally replied to the question. “Tequila is, by far, the best drink.”

“You do know that mixing up beer and Tequila isn’t good for you, right?”

“I stopped caring about what’s good for me a long time ago.”

“Well, that’s not good is it?” Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto’s back and it sent shockwaves through his entire body.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and licked his lips. Fuck… Along with his worries the Tequila had also taken away most of his inhibition. It was hard to keep himself in check with someone so beautiful before him. How could he hold back when Akaashi was licking his lips and looking down at him with those breathtaking eyes? He looked so kissable. With a shaky breath he leaned in, reducing the distance between them. His eyes travelled down to the boy’s lips and back up to his eyes, asking for permission. Akaashi leaned in too it seemed, for now their noses were almost touching. Bokuto brought his hand up and cupped the back of his neck before finally closing the rest of the distance and pressing their lips together.

Although Bokuto’s senses were dimmed by the alcohol the kiss was still incredible. Akaashi’s skin was soft under the pad of his fingers and his mouth tasted like the Tequila they’d drank. Now that he was up close he could also tell that Akaashi smelled so good, like the fresh wind in a humid forest, like a river that ran through the woods. It was a short kiss, and alas, a bit too soon, Akaashi was pulling away. Their breaths were heavy and their lips wet with saliva as they rested their foreheads together. Before Bokuto could stop himself, the words left his mouth.

“Would you like to come over?” he panted.

Bokuto was ready for Akaashi to push him away, to yell at him for suggesting such a thing. After all, he looked like the purest person Bokuto had ever met. However, that was not what he did.

“I’d love to,” he whispered, moving down and pressing a gentle kiss to Bokuto’s neck.

**

Bokuto blinked awake and shielded his face from the sun coming through the window. With a groan he turned around and buried his face into the pillow. His head was killing him with the hangover.

How much had he drunk the night before? What had even happened the night before? The last thing he could remember was going to the counter to get away from Kuroo and his talk of college. No…

There was someone else drinking with him. Who was it? Could it be…. Bokuto sat up with a jolt as he recalled the events of the night before. Akaashi… Their bodies pressed together, lips to neck and hands all over in a steady rocking motion.

There was no sign of Akaashi in the room as he looked around, except for a small note on the bedside table. ‘I had a lovely time. Let’s see each other again. - Akaashi’ it read. Bokuto couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face as he fell back against the bed, letting himself relish in the memories from the night before. To say Akaashi was good in bed would be an understatement. A knock on his door awoke him from his daydream and he looked up at Kuroo.

“Good morning, fuckboy.” His famous Cheshire grin stamped on his face.

“I’m not a fuckboy,” he mumbled as he slipped on his underwear and got out of bed.

“Ofcourse you are! You met a beautiful guy, brought him home, and now he’s gone. That’s fuckboy attitude to me,” he teased.

“I wish he hadn’t left,” Bokuto mumbled. “Maybe we could have gone for round two.”

“I’m surprised you only had one round last night.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Were we too loud, though?” He finished changing.

“Nah. The rooms have good isolation. You want breakfast? We got some bread, ham, and cheese from the bakery.”

“Oh yes. I could definitely use some bread. Everyone knows it helps with hangover,” he chuckled.

“By everyone do you mean you and only you?” Kuroo laughed.

“Oh hush. It always helps me.”

Kenma was already in the kitchen when they got there. Given his state it was safe to assume Kuroo had also been busy the night before. His neck was covered in hickeys, and he had that unusual satisfied look in his eyes. Kenma never minded the endless hickeys Kuroo left on his skin, even if they were visible. He quite enjoyed showing them off from what Bokuto could tell. He sat and ate, mostly in silence.

“There’s another get together by the river today,” Kuroo spoke up “It’s gonna be by one of the lower parts where the falls aren’t as dangerous. Do you want to go? If not we can just chill at home, go around the city.”

“Depends,” Bokuto said. “Will Akaashi be there?”

“Oh, you are so whipped already!” Kuroo laughed.

“What would you expect? That guy is beautiful!”

“Yes, he will be there. At least that’s what he told Lev.”

“Alrighty, let’s get ready, then.” Bokuto helped cleaning everything up before going to his room and changing.

**

Akaashi was already in the river by the time they arrived, and fuck, he looked as beautiful as the day before. With his long wet hair falling over his shoulders, droplets of water slid down his naked torso.

He was sunbathing on a rock, his back against it and his legs submerged as the rays of sun gently caressed his skin. Breathtaking. Bokuto lost no time in getting in the water and making his way toward him.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he smiled.

“Don’t you mean afternoon?” Akaashi looked at him and his heart almost stopped. He had forgotten just how piercing his eyes were.

“I woke up an hour ago so it’s still morning for my body.”

“Ooh, that’s a nice excuse.”

“Hey!” Bokuto pouted and, against all odds, Akaashi leaned in and kissed his pout away.

“I had a great time last night,” he said.

“Uh…” Bokuto cleared his throat. “Me too,” he whispered. “I mean, me too,” he said louder. “It was like, really good!”

Akaashi smiled and Bokuto decided he would kill to see him smile over and over again. “I’m glad. But… I want us to keep this private,” he said and Bokuto felt his heart stop for a second.

“You want us to hide it?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Huh? No. Just… Let’s keep physical contact to a minimum in public. It’s not very polite.”

“Ah… Fair enough. I mean, we’re with friends but if it makes you uncomfortable then I don’t mind,” he said.

Akaashi smiled again. “So, how was your morning?” he asked.

**

With each day that passed, Bokuto became more certain that this was the best vacation of his entire life. Of course, that was greatly influenced by Akaashi’s presence. It was an incredible experience. He would go every day to the river with Kuroo where everyone would be drinking and eating, and then he would spend time in the water with Akaashi - who never seemed to want to leave the river. Then he would go home with Kuroo and shower only to have Akaashi come over a couple of hours later. They would spend the night making love and then talking about life as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Akaashi was always gone in the morning but Bokuto didn’t mind since he always got to see him later anyway.

Something was weighing in Bokuto’s chest, however. In two days, they would be going back home. That meant not only the end of this amazing vacation but also saying goodbye to Akaashi. He was at a loss. He had never felt such a strong connection with anyone. He had told Akaashi everything about his life; about how his parents were lawyers and wanted him to go to law school despite his protests. He told him about how his father was driven by money and stingy to the point the family had cut ties with him. He told him about how his mother played the role of the happy wife but was hardly ever home. He even told him about how each of his parents were having different affairs but stayed together for the sake of commodity.  
He had never been able to open his heart to anyone except for Kuroo, but it had been easy with Akaashi. He just wanted to tell him because Akaashi made him feel safe. He made sure Bokuto knew none of what happened in his family was his fault. He even said Bokuto should follow his dream of becoming a professional volleyball player even though it was incredibly hard. His parents would never let him. Still, when Akaashi said he could do it he truly felt like he could. Gosh… Saying goodbye to Akaashi was going to be hard.  
He got to the river that day running over what he would say. He would talk about how much he appreciated him and wanted to stay. He was going to suggest they continue in a long-distance relationship and he would visit whenever possible. He would say, though, that if Akaashi didn’t want that it would be fine too. He didn’t get a chance to talk to him, though, because Akaashi was nowhere to be found.

As the day turned into afternoon there was still no sign of the long-haired boy and Bokuto felt his heart start to sink. Why had Akaashi disappeared? Had he scared him off with all his issues? Or did he just want to avoid saying goodbye? Why would he just stop talking to him? Why had Akaashi done this to him? He felt played, betrayed. Still, he couldn’t put out the flame of hope that burned in his chest the next day. Maybe Akaashi had been busy and would show up today?

Of course, reality was much crueler than that. Once again, there was no sign of him but this time he didn’t waste his day looking. Instead, Bokuto drank his sorrows away. He swam far from the group and sat by the edge of the river. He buried his face into his hands and let his tears fall. He hated Akaashi and what he had done. Hated that he ruined the last two days of his vacation. Hated that he never said goodbye.

He didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. Crying wasn’t the problem, but it was ridiculous to cry over someone he had known for less than two weeks. Still, he let himself cry. He wasn’t made of steel. He had a heart and that heart was hurting. He didn’t even know how much time passed but he eventually decided to go back since everyone would probably be worried. As he swam back he felt his leg cramp up and cursed, trying to hold on to the nearest rock, but there weren’t any within reach. The current swept him away, the pain on his leg preventing him from fighting back. It pulled him underneath the water and engulfed him, the sky disappearing in favor of the depths of the river, blurry vision, water filled lungs, I can’t breathe, I can’t--Akaashi...

**

A soft melody reached his ears. The voice was incredible, so relaxing and gentle, setting his soul at ease. That beautiful voice… calling to him. It was a different melody from last time. It was melancholic, full of pain and regret. Bokuto opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He was alive. He was okay. As he sat up slowly he noticed he was in an underwater cave that somehow had a whole bubble of air inside it that allowed him to breathe. As he situated himself he discovered the source of the voice.

A beautiful man appeared before him. His skin was honey with a cool undertone, his features soft as a petal. His eyes were dark and deep and Bokuto lost himself in them. His memories came back to him, the first time he had almost drowned. It had been Akaashi who had told him to rest. The pieces started fitting together as his eyes wandered down. Where Akaashi’s legs should be was a beautiful long blue tail, just like the ones Bokuto had heard in mermaid stories.

“Akaashi… you….” Bokuto couldn’t even form proper sentences.

“Iara.”

“Huh?”

“Iara. That’s what the natives know me as.”

“The natives…” Bokuto’s head hurt as he tried to process the information. “What are you?”

“You want the short version or the long one?”

Akaashi’s eyes were swollen and red and Bouto wanted to hug him but he was hurt and confused.

“I want the truth.”

Akaashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he started telling the story. He wasn’t a 17-year-old human. He was a mystical being. Centuries before he was part of a native tribe. Even though he spent most of his time by the river’s edge he was still the most amazing of his tribe, good at hunting, fishing, cooking, fighting. His older brothers, also sons of the chief, were jealous and tried to kill him. To defend himself he ended up taking their lives. Once his father found out he sentenced him to death and although Akaashi tried to run he was killed and had his body thrown in the river. The water took pity on him and turned him into a mystical being, so he could live forever in the place he loved the most.

“But then… How did we… When we…” Bokuto itched his head.

“I learned to change my tail into legs. But I can only do it at night since my power comes from the river and the river gets its power from the moon.”

“That’s why you never left the river!” Bokuto said, everything clicking in his head.

“Yeah….” Akaashi whispered. “I’m sorry, Bokuto. My voice is known to attract men and they end up drowning. It’s nature’s way of avenging what was done to me. But when I saw you… I just knew I couldn’t let you die. And then… I wanted to see you again to make sure you were okay… But then we went to your house... I know I shouldn’t have gotten involved in your life. I’m sorry.”

“Akaashi… Fuck…” Bokuto rubbed his face. “I like you, Akaashi. I’ve never liked anyone this much before,” he whispered. “But fuck… What can I do? What should I do?” he whimpered.

“You’re the one who needs to figure that out.”

“I know…” They were silent for a while; a long while. “I can’t stay here, Akaashi. I’m sorry. Caputera has nothing for me,” he whispered.

“I know. I never expected you to stay.”

“But… I want to be with you… Even if we only get to see each other every once in a while…”

Akaashi looked up at him with wide eyes. “What? You still want to be with me?” he asked.

“Yeah! I like you, Akaashi. You get me like nobody else does.”

“But I’m-”

“I don’t care that you’re a mythical creature. I want to be with you.” Bokuto stood up and made his way toward him. “You’ve changed me, Akaashi. You made me see that I don’t have to live for my parents; I can live for myself!” He cupped the boy’s cheek. “I’ve never felt this way before.”

“But Bokuto… I can’t raise children with you or grow old together.”

“Why do I have to think about that now? I’m still young. I don’t know if I wanna get old. I just know I want to be with you.” Bokuto’s breath was short and rapid as he pulled Akaashi closer.

“Bokuto… I like you… I really do,” Akaashi whispered and Bokuto took that chance to press their lips together.

The kiss was shorter this time because Akaashi pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I like you, Bokuto, which is why I cannot let you stay,” he whispered.

“What are you on about?” Bokuto grabbed his shoulders.

“Never stop doing what you love. There’s a river flowing inside you that will lead you to where you need to be, so follow your heart. You’ll always end up where you have to.” Akaashi leaned in and pecked his lips before beginning to sing.

His voice was soft and velvety, coaxing Bokuto’s mind to rest. “No… Akaashi… Please…” Bokuto whimpered.

“You’ll be okay. Just remember the river that flows inside you.” His voice got further and further away as Bokuto’s eyes fell shut and all went dark.

**

“Ready to go?” Kuroo asked as he put the last of the bags in the trunk.

“Only if you don’t complain about my driving,” Bokuto chuckled.

“Not gonna happen.” Kuroo got in the passenger’s seat, plugging in his phone and turning up the music.

Bokuto drove away from the house and through the small town of Caputera. This had been an amazing vacation. He had spent time with incredible people and drank so much he blacked out every night. He was gonna miss the friends he had made and the time they spent together. As he drove past the town’s border a sense of nostalgia took over him and tears started streaming down his face. He didn’t know why he was sad. Sure, it had been fun but nothing too unique. Still, his heart hurt as he drove away. He wiped his tears and focused on the road.

He had to follow the river inside him, and as he did so he unknowingly left behind something he would never find again.


End file.
